


Bruises on the Skin

by heartbreakiniero



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbreakiniero/pseuds/heartbreakiniero
Summary: Yuuri is trying to deal with some inner demons. Victor is trying to help.





	

Yuuri was in his room, taking off his clothing after a grueling day of training with Victor. The relief from the pressure of his clothing was great, but he was almost scared to take off the last item- his binder.  
Since today’s training was rougher than usual, he knew there would be new bruising around his ribs. Peeling off his binder with great care, he saw the angry red marks from where it hugged him too tight the entire day, along with moderate bruising exactly where he had suspected it’d be. He felt idiotic for wearing his binder still. His top surgery had been over three years ago, but even so, his binder was his safety blanket. If he didn’t put it on, he felt like people were looking at his chest like they knew he was trans. Japan wasn’t very accepting of people like him, and getting hurt because of that was his ultimate fear.

 

“Not even the hot springs can help ease the pains in my chest this time..”, Yuuri thought solemnly. 

 

But nevertheless, he made his way to the hot springs anyways, as he’d promised to meet Victor there after their long day of practice. Hopefully Victor wouldn’t notice if he kept his chest submerged in the water..  
Yuuri arrived at the springs before Victor (thankfully) so he had time to jump in and try to relax before Victor came and interrupted the silence. Who was he kidding? He knew that Victor would notice something was off, as he somehow always does.

 

“Yuuri!”, Victor greeted, opening the sliding door and hopping into the springs in a set of graceful motions.  
“H-Hey Victor”, Yuuri replied, sliding deeper into the water’s warmth. 

 

Victor sensed something was off, but he didn’t want to push it, as he knew how fragile the younger boy could be at times. But he did anyways, because that’s what good coaches did, right? Before he could say anything, he noticed through the water that there were unusual colors speckling Yuuri’s chest. He knew Yuuri was transgender, so his chest would look a little different from a cisgender man’s chest, but something didn’t look healthy from those greenish colors from the view of the murky water. 

 

“Yuuri, I hope it’s not out of place for me to ask, but are you feeling okay? Your chest.. It looks really painful.” 

 

Yuuri’s expression was hard to read, since he wasn’t making eye contact with Victor. The younger man slowly rose out of the water to show his coach the angry marks and bruises all over his chest. Victor couldn’t help but gasp at the injuries. Yuuri informed Victor that he had gotten top surgery a couple years back when competition season was over, so why would he have all these bruises? Yuuri looked like he was about to cry.

 

“Yuuri, where did these bruises come from?” 

 

“I-I’m. I’m still wearing my u-um, binder during the days. Sometimes at night too.”

 

Victor pulled his hands away from Yuuri’s bruises. He couldn’t comprehend why Yuuri would continue to hurt his chest after paying all that money to help him feel better about his body. Victor only had one question-why?

 

“Yuuri, why do you do this to your body?:

 

Yuuri couldn’t even answer. He knew Victor wouldn’t understand his paranoid reasonings. There was no eloquent way for him to explain it.

 

“Victor, whenever I don’t wear the binder, I feel like I can’t pass. I feel like everyone is staring at me like I’m some sort of dirty animal..” 

 

Victor stared at Yuuri in disbelief. He was so beautiful, he shouldn’t have to go through this mental suffering. 

 

“This needs to change”, Victor abruptly started. “As your coach, I want you to be able to perform the best you can. So I want you to promise me that you won’t wear your binder during practices okay? I want you to be as confident as you can for Eros, and this will be a good starting place.”

 

Yuuri knew Victor was right. This was his biggest insecurity. 

 

“If this will help me perform better, and if it makes you happy, I’ll do it in a heartbeat!”, Yuuri said with zest. 

 

Victor smiled and sank back down into the springs. There was nothing better than to see Yuuri this determined. Maybe this coaching thing wasn’t as hard as he’d thought it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy if you like my fanfics (there will def be more) my tumblr is @katsukitrash so message/follow me if you want!


End file.
